The carnival scenario
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Y esto es lo que pasó después de que Alemania usara a Inglaterra con traje de carnaval en el entrenamiento. GerUk. Crack. –Traducción–


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Hidekaz y esta historia pertenece a RedWolf95, a quien agradezco con mi alma que elevara mi imaginación con su fanfic.

Personajes: Ludwig (Alemania), Arthur (Inglaterra), Kiku (Japón), Feliciano (Italia) [GerUk]

Summary: Y esto es lo que pasó después de que Alemania usara a Inglaterra con traje de carnaval en el entrenamiento. GerUk. Crack. –Traducción–

Narrador: Primera persona, Alemania. Después omnisciente.

**The carnival scenario**

—Umm… ¿Alemania?

—Ja, Maine liebe? (¿Sí, cariño?)

— ¿Por qué me usaste a mí con un traje de carnaval en el entrenamiento?

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Soy del SAS (Servicio aéreo especial) pero eso no viene al caso, ¿Entonces…?

—Porque te verías muy verdammt liebenswert (Malditamente adorable) vestido así—Acerqué mi cara a mi amante de cejas tupidas, y pasé mi nariz por su cuello, pasando mis brazos por su pequeña cintura, sintiendo su calor.

—L–Ludwig… ¿Sabías qué si querías verme vestido así solo tenías que decirme? —Me tiré hacia atrás, sorprendido. Arthur no era un mojigato en la cama, probablemente por sus días de pirata y la época punk, le gusta lo fuerte. ¡Pero nunca esperé esto!

— ¿E–enserio? No te obligaré a nada Arthur—Acercó sus manos a mi cara, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, tirándome hacia abajo para que nuestras frentes se junten.

—Tú no me obligas… Yo quiero hacerlo—Respondió con voz ronca, sus ojos verdes usualmente ácidos estaban oscuros y a medio cerrar con lujuria.

Yo sonreí—Tú sabes que Ich liebe dich (Te amo), ¿Verdad?

—Ja, mein meister (Sí, mi maestro) —Capturé sus labios rosados en un beso caliente, haciendo que mi lengua invadiera la boca de mi pequeño amante, él sabe lo que provoca en mí cuando me llama "maestro". Vagamente pude degustar té, el único vicio de Arthur. Gimió en voz baja, inclinándose hacia mí.

…Y entonces él se alejó, yendo a su maleta para abrirla y saca un bolso negro de su interior. Se acercó a la puerta del baño, antes de voltear a mirarme, guiñándome el ojo y cerrando la puerta del baño, me quedé solo en la cama, con la boca abierta. Mi mente vagó recordando lo que había ocurrido, de pronto el baño se vuelve a abrir.

Verdammt! (¡Maldición!) él es hermoso, el traje de carnaval solo acentúa su belleza.

— ¿Así qué…? —Se sonrojó lindamente, evidentemente avergonzado. Me puse de pie lanzándome sobre él, agarrando su cintura para lanzarlo boca arriba sobre la cama, haciendo que se le escape un sonido algo femenino. Me saqué la camiseta negra y me arrastré hasta él, cubriéndolo completamente. Dejando nuestros rostros muy cerca.

—Mein Gott, du siehst absolut umwerfend. Sie merken, dass Sie nicht in der Lage, richtig zu gehen für eine Woche bei minimalem? (Dios mío, te ves absolutamente impresionante. ¿Te das cuenta qué no podrás caminar en una semana como mínimo?)

—Ja, meister. (Sí, maestro)

Gruñí guturalmente. Mein gott… (Dios mío)

Al día siguiente–Entrenamiento del Eje.

— ¡Uno! —Gritó la mitad norte de Italia.

—Ni (Dos) —Dijo Japón con un volumen normal.

—Bien, es hora de que empecemos a entrenar. Hoy vamos a…

—Comandante, tengo una pregunta sobre el entrenamiento de ayer—Interrumpió Feliciano.

Suspiró— ¿Qué es?

—Nunca dijiste que harías tú si te encontraras con Inglaterra en traje de carnaval y moviendo las caderas.

—Eso no es una pregunta, Italia–san. Es una declaración.

—Bueno, entonces… ¿Qué harías, Doitsu?

Su cara se tornó alarmantemente roja.

—Umm… Caminar lejos—Respondió.

—Miente Alemania–san

—"_Verdammt (Maldición) están confabulados en mi contra"_—Pensó el alemán.

—No, no lo hice—Empezó a caminar tratando de alejarse de Japón e Italia.

—Vee~ Lo hiciste. Así que…

— ¿Qué haría usted?

— ¡¿Por qué están tan interesados? —Les gritó, para luego darse la vuelta he irse caminando rápido–También comúnmente llamado "correr"– lejos.

—Vee~ Es tan ingenuo.

— ¿Nani? (¿Qué?)

—Él no entiende que le encanta Inglaterra–san. ¡Japón! ¿Qué…?

—…

— ¿Murió de una hemorragia nasal masiva? Vee~ ¡Es algo tan extraño!

–**Fin–**

Nota de TheFannishaUsui: Lamento la falta de narración en algunas partes, pero solo traduzco, no tengo autoridad para cambiar eso…

Y personalmente creo que también moriré de lo mismo que Japón, ¡Esta pareja crack necesita amour~! –Habla afrancesadamente– Lastima que no sé escribir sobre ellos y por eso traduzco…


End file.
